Strawberries
by Minishia
Summary: While out adventuring Martyn comes across some Strawberries. SoTotallyLittlewood (Martyn X Toby)


Strawberries.

Now our story begins at InthelittleCorp, a small campsite in the middle of a mob invested forest. It was spring, Toby's and Martyn's favourite season. The beautiful flowers and the lush emerald green trees made their campsite feel much more homey. Martyn had gone off to tend to the animals and find wood. Toby was back at the campsite sleeping the day away. He would of been up but after a mob attack the previous night Martyn had decided to let Toby sleep longer.

Branches of the trees swayed in greeting as Martyn walked past. He had just tended to the animals and was now going further away into the forest. You see, he enjoyed having the trees close to the campsite so chopping any nearby was a big nono. Coming to a halt Martyn stared. He stared at the ground.  
'Are they?..' he said outloud before letting out a cry of joy.  
'It is!' He shouted gleefully as he knelt to the ground.  
'Strawberries!' He said with a smile picking afew.  
With a backpack full he wandered back to the campsite with a large grin on his face.

XoXo

Toby had just woken up. With a large yawn he stretched and pushed the covers off.  
'Good Morning Martyn..' he said. No reply.  
'Martyn?' Still no reply. With a frown he stepped out of bed and walked to Martyn's bed.  
He put a hand out to shake his shoulder but there wasn't a shoulder. Eyes wide he put on his shoes in a rush and dashed out the tent. He began to call Martyn.  
'Martyn?!'  
'Martyn! Where are you?!' He saw a flash of blonde and ran towards it. As he got closer he heard a very familiar tune.

Humming happily, he wandered close to the camp.  
'Maybe a small walk around the campsite? Nah, if I'm not there Toby'll worry where I am..'  
'MARTYN!' and with that shout he was tackled by a blob of chestnut.  
'Toby?...' He asked as he got hugged by the younger male.  
'What..?'  
'Oh Martyn! I was so scared you'd been taken! Don't worry me like that ever again!' Toby scolded with tears in his eyes. His voice held a mixture of relief and concern.

Cheeks pink, Martyn slowly sat up with Toby still hugging him like his life depended on it. He hissed in pain when he smashed his elbow to the ground by accident when trying to move Toby to the side. Toby's head shot up at the his and was immediately off him and at his side.  
'Are you okay? No broken bones or anything?' He asked as he looked him over. Martyn chuckled while rubbing his elbow.  
'M'fine nothing to worry about. Now explain the sudden hug attack. I have a feeling it wasn't a greeting.' He asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Toby's cheeks went bright red.  
'I woke up and when I said Good Morning.. I got no reply. And...And when I went to check on you...you weren't there! So..I..um panicked. But when I saw you. I had to make sure you were okay and I tripped and fell on you.' Toby explained however he lied on the last part.  
'Anyway why'd you go out?' Martyn shrugged.  
'We needed wood so I went to get some. I also tended to the animals. Not to mention I got..side tracked.' Toby giggled. Martyn always got sidetracked. Now Toby being Toby he was curious as to what Martyn could of found.

'With what?' Martyn's gaze travelled upto a tree, he recognized this as Martyn's way of avoiding the question. With a pout he stared at Martyn.

'Martyn~... What'd you find?..' he asked sweetly. He could see Martyn's face go bright pink, from his face to his pointed ears as they usually did when he did that voice.

'N-Nothing...' He muttered. Hmmm...he was being stubborn.

'Really..?'

'Uhuh.'

'I don't believe you!'

'Okay.'

'Martyn...!' Toby whined.

'Fine. I found strawberries..' Martyn sighed. Toby's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Really! Can we have some? Like...now?!' He said excitedly. Martyn nodded.

'Sure..' Toby frowned.

'You don't sound very happy.'

'Well... I kinda didn't want to share but I can promise!' Toby gave him a disapproving frown.

'Now Martyn. It's nice to share!'

'I know, I know..Now how about those strawberries?' He said with a smile before getting up and walking back to the camp. Toby was quick to get up and join him with a laugh. The rest of the day was filled with jokes, stories and most of all...

Strawberries.

XoXo

Minishia: I am sooo proud of this story!

Minikia: I know right? It sounds amazing!

Minishia: I like it anyway! R&R (Read and Review) if you liked it!

Both: Byeeeeeeeee! ( Imagine we sound like Martyn but more feminine!)


End file.
